


Зеркальное отражение и носки

by Hylinn (Synant), WTF_Winter_19



Series: Воспоминания [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Альбус видит его глаза и знает — это в последний раз.





	Зеркальное отражение и носки

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть цикла «Воспоминания».  
> 1) Использованы цитаты из «Гарри Поттер и философский камень» в переводе Росмэн.  
> 2) Писалось до просмотра трейлера «Фантастических тварей 2».  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Сэр... Профессор Дамблдор, — нерешительно начал Гарри. — Могу я задать вам один вопрос?

Он улыбнулся. Замешкавшийся Гарри вызывал улыбку. Но вопрос заставил Альбуса задуматься.

Кого он видел в зеркале Еиналеж? Он не просто видел — он слышал. Слышал его тихий, резкий голос, который на грани шёпота был с хрипотцой:

— Не надо, Альбус, — а затем прикосновение рук к щеке и долгий взгляд, почти отчаянный. Легкие прикосновения пальцев к шее, по груди, ниже, ниже, и ниже, но Альбус перехватывает их. Горячее дыхание опаляет шею, а светлые волосы мажут по щеке. Губы касаются губ, а руки переплетаются. Из горла Геллерта вырывается крик, который утопает в поцелуе.

Альбус видит его глаза и знает — это в последний раз.

Он теперь всегда видит его глаза. И слышит тихий шёпот.

— Я? Я вижу себя, держащего в руке пару толстых шерстяных носков, — говорит он, стараясь заглушить голос в своей голове. — У человека не может быть слишком много носков. Вот прошло ещё одно Рождество, а я не получил в подарок ни одной пары. Люди почему-то дарят мне только книги.

Гарри смотрит на него в недоумении, но и он вскоре поймёт.

По крайней мере, у носков была пара. Хотя бы в Рождество.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Зеркальное отражение и носки"


End file.
